Alternate Cell Games
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: *Dead* Two helpers come in and introduce each other. A one way love starts up in the middle of a battle of their lives. Total death toll still not in.
1. Startling Revalations

Alternate Cell Game  
Chapter 1 - Startling Revelations  
By: Emerald Star  
  
I was falling through the darkness, only with the sense that I was falling, for I could not hear or see. I could not smell or taste anything. The only sense this place left to me was the sense of touch. But that was more of a curse that a blessing, for it was being overloaded with sensory impute of pain and agony.  
  
How long had I been here? What had happened to put me here? I couldn't remember anything, except my name. I kept repeating it over and over in my mind, thinking to myself that if I stopped it was all to possible that even that would slip from me.  
  
Suddenly I felt something weird. The pain... it had stopped. What the...  
  
My back hit a solid object. I could hear what sounded to me like a shout after so long without sound but really was the low murmur of people talking. Wait a minute... I could... hear?  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes as well. I looked up to see two big black eyes. Needless to say, I screamed.  
  
The eyes looked surprised and left my view with black hair streaking behind them.  
  
"That's weird, I thought only two people could be in the Room of Spirit and Time at once," said a deep male voice.  
  
"Well, she didn't exactly come in through the door, Otou-san," said the voice of a young boy.  
  
I pushed myself up to see the spiky blonde haired father speaking to his ragged black haired son. They were wearing the weirdest armor I had ever seen.  
  
"Well, I guess it's okay as long as she doesn't interfere with our training," he said, looking over at me. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Uh...Emerarudo, Hoshi Emerarudo*," I replied.  
  
"Emerald Star, huh? Well, I'm Son Goku," the spiky blonde haired man said. He put his left hand on the black haired kids shoulder, "And this is Son Gohan."  
  
"Yoroshku," I say, getting up and bowing to them.  
  
"Yoroshku," they both say, bowing back. As they straighten up, they notice for the first time my brown bushy tail that was flicking behind me. Goku and Gohan both look slightly shocked. "Saiya-jin...," Goku replies, his eyes following the back and forth motion of my tail.  
  
"Nani?" I cock my head at them.  
  
Gohan looks me up and down with his eyes twice and tugs on his fathers sleeve. "Uh... Otou-san, I don't think she's just any ordinary Saiya-jin. I think she's a Super Saiya-jin," he says, pointing at my spiky blonde hair.  
  
"So... um... What's a Saiya-jin?" I watch as they face vault at my question. I laugh tensely as I rub the back of my head.  
  
"Uh... well you see, a Saiya-jin...," Goku continues on in this vain for about two to three hours well I relearn everything that had been ready information to me many years ago. As they start talking about other things, my memory comes back in shattered pieces.  
  
"So, how'd you get in here?" Goku cocked his head.  
  
"I made a deal with Kami-sama and asked if I could train in here. I accidentally forgot about the time limit and the door disappeared. That's when something really weird happened and the whole place got pitch black."  
  
"What was the deal?" Now it was Gohan's turn to cock his head.  
  
I wink at him. "I'd tell ya, but it's a secret."  
  
All right," Goku pointed over my shoulder, "unless you want to stay in here and train with us for a few months, the doors that way."  
  
I think it over. "Why are you training?"  
  
Goku went in-depth on the subject for an hour. "Then me and Gohan got to use the chamber."  
  
"Fascinating! I haven't had a good fight in years! I'll stay here if you don't mind. I'd like to pick up a couple of those moves you were talking about, like that flying technique."  
  
Goku looked at me kind of funny. "Ok, just don't get in our way."  
  
"Alright." I walked a few yards to the left. I sat down in a meditative pose and waited for them to continue.  
  
"Don't you think that's a bit close?"  
  
"Na, I'll be fine," I continue to watch them.  
  
"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Gohan went SSJ and the two started to try and land a punch on the other. They both were moving around at incredible speeds, but I was not the least shocked or surprised by this.  
  
Gohan finally landed a punch on Goku in the face, but left himself open to Goku kneeing him in the midriff. I continued to watch as the two progressed the warm-up into an all-out whose-ki-blast-is-stronger contest.  
  
In the end Gohan finally got knocked unconscious. Goku was picking Gohan up when he looked over at me for the first time since they had started. I stood up flawlessly from the position I had been in. Smiling I motioned towards the kitchen, "That was really good. I'll make a specialty for you guys."  
  
*---*---*---*---*---* A few hours later in America *---*---*---*---*   
  
Robin Kreen felt a large ki, no two large ki's. A second later as she checked again there was another large ki with the other two. Her new abilities that had awakened just two hours ago made her feel so weird. ::I wonder... should I go to them? They might just be Sailor Senshi like myself...::  
  
Deciding yes, Robin made sure no one was home and went into the back yard. She took off the necklace around her neck and held it by the round emerald pendant into the air above her. "COSMIC JUPITER POWER! MAKE-UP!" Emerald green and silver energy swirled out of the center of her pendant and wrapped around her like ribbons around a pendant. Raising her into the air, Robin curled into a fetal position and closed her eyes as the energy covered her body, seeming to cover it entirely until she was completely covered. The energy seemed to solidify in certain area's and sink into her in other places.  
  
The energy dropped her lightly onto the ground as she uncurled, revealing her in a Sailor Fuku. The main body piece was silver, the triangle-shaped cowl was emerald green, as well as her skirt and a slip of ribbon around her neck, acting like a choker. She had emerald green ankle boots with silver laces, elbow length gloves that were silver with green bunches of material protecting her elbows. A pink bow connected her body piece to her skirt and another pink bow connected the cowl to the body piece. Nestled in the center of that bow was the emerald sphere from her pendant with eight silver stars in bold array on the surface. A beam of light caught and reflected off of the silver tiara on her forehead, an emerald star prominent in the center. Her bright dark blue ringed sky blue eyes opened as the breeze caught and played with her dark brown low ponytail.  
  
Turning, she faced the west. "SAILOR TELEPORT!" Emerald Green energy collected around her as she closed her eyes. The dust on the ground hovered into the air and the energy beam became so dense you couldn't see the girl in the center. The beam elongated and disappeared into the sky, taking the girl with it.  
  
*---*---*---*---* At Kami-sama's Look Out *---*---*---*---*  
  
"Is that Gohan? He's totally different," said Piccolo.  
  
"What the..." Trunks said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
An emerald green light pillar was glowing there, with a figure just touching down onto the ground from in the center.  
  
A squeal of delight came from behind Gohan and Goku as a girl dressed in a neon-green shirt and pants suit with a vest in the same color with gold stylization on them came running and jumped on the new comer, who fell down on her butt. The new comer's skirt lifted just enough for the entire crowd watching to get a glimpse of her underwear. Her brown bushy tail whipped back and forth as Emerald looked down on the pinned girl. "Cosmic Sailor Jupiter-chan!"  
  
"Hoshi Emerarudo! What are you doing here? Who are these people? How come your still alive?"  
  
"Well, excuse me for living!" Emerald humphed and got up and off the floored Cosmic Senshi. When Cosmic Sailor Jupiter finally got her feet under her, Emerald shoved her playfully away from her.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter laughed weakly, "Gomen, gomen! I'm surprised, that's all." She looked up distrustfully at the other people, her eyes wondering over them and staying locked on Piccolo as she said, "So, who are these people? And what, prey tell, is a Namekian doing on Earth?"  
  
Pointing at them as she says there names, "Well, I only know Gohan and Goku personally, but from descriptions they gave me, I'm guessing that those people are Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Yamcha, Krillen, Tienshinhan, Trunks who is the son of that guy over there and he's from the future. Also, that guy is the current Ouji-sama of my planet, Vegita."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Honto."  
  
"A real planetary prince?"  
  
"That's what I gather."  
  
"Oh, that's just great. You know full well what I have to do about things like that," Cosmic Sailor Jupiter looked over at Vegita and sighed. "Damn it, I hate doing this."  
  
Sensing an impending fight, Vegita and the others (except Goku and Gohan who are just looking on) went into fighting crouches. Cosmic Sailor Jupiter just snorted at that and closed her eyes and focused a little on her clothes.  
  
The group watched as her clothes did a transformation into a dress that was obviously not suited for combat. Opening her eyes, those who had noted the color of her eyes before could have sworn that they had changed color, for now they were the color green. The light pink satin dress clung to her body, showing all of her curves. Almost gliding, she walked slowly over to the stunned, crouched Prince.  
  
"As the last princess of the Silver Millennium, advisor in the court to her highness Neo-Queen Serenity during the Golden Millennium, I formally welcome you to Earth. Ouji-sama of Vegita-sei, you and your entourage are welcomed here as a foreign dignitary and ruling monarch of an allied planet."  
  
Vegita blinked a few times. ::My god, this woman is weird.::  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter de-transformed into her Senshi state after she gave the 'formal address'. "So, what is a group of Saiya-jin's, a Namekian, and from what I can tell the strongest humans doing here on the Lookout?"  
  
Emerald Star piped up, "From the stories I heard from Goku there's this really powerful threat to Earth that's rampaging around and their here to train in the Room of Spirit and Time to become strong enough to beat him."  
  
"Honto? This place has really changed since I was here last time. A lot more homey if you ask me."  
  
Emerald Star looks around for the first time. "I think I have to agree with you there, Jupie-chan."  
  
A pained look crossed the other girl's face. "Please, Hoshi, don't call me that."  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Popo pipes up.  
  
"That's weird Piccolo, I thought no human ever met Kami-sama until recently," Goku states, for the first time actually saying something smart that didn't involve fighting. (Like, this is a once in a life time thing for him people!)  
  
"Well, I've never met these two, but the old Kami-sama I took over for might have. But that's impossible since that would make each of them over ten thousand years old...," Piccolo trailed off.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter looked over at Piccolo. "Oh, did you meet Folknar as well?" Piccolo seemed a bit shock.  
  
"Yes, but that was ten thousand years ago... He died shortly after."  
  
Her eyes changed from blue to a light purple, "How'd he die?" Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't kill him, did you?"  
  
"No, no, he died of old age." Piccolo was waving his hands in front of him, backing away slightly from this weird girl. He felt something really powerful about her that didn't come from ki.  
  
Her eyes went back to the regular sky blue and progressed slightly into the green range. "Sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. May Folknar live happily in heaven now."  
  
She looked back at Emerald Star as her eyes go back to solid sky blue. "So, how come you're alive? Last thing I heard about you, Folknar told me you stayed to long in the Room of Spirit and Time and I never saw you in the afterlife when I came to visit."  
  
"Well, I have a theory that when the door disappeared, the room kind of throws whoever's still in it into an alternate parallel dimension that runs really slow compared to real time. Well Gohan and Goku were training, the energy they were expelling was of such a magnitude that it put a strain on the Room's dimension. In order to keep the room stable, it shoved the excess energy towards the barrier between the two dimensions. As more energy was concentrated, it eventually tore a whole in the fabric of the barrier and I slid out into the dimension of the Room."  
  
"If I remember correctly, something like that happened to a convict during the Silver Millennium. But he was completely crazy when he came out of the alternate dimension. Kept convulsing as if he was being stabbed by thousands of knives and screaming bloody murder the whole time."  
  
Trunks finally got his voice back, "Who are you people? And how come that one looks like a Saiya-jin?" He was pointing rather rudely at Emerald Star.  
  
"I'm Cosmic Sailor Jupiter. After an argument with my superiors I was given the curse of multiple reincarnations. During one of those reincarnations I found a space-pod in my back-yard with her in it."  
  
"I was about ten at the time when it was decided I should go to a foreign planet to get it ready for buying. I'm full Saiya-jin, though I don't look it. On the way, the pod got hit by a passing asteroid and threw me off course. I hit my head really hard against one of the side panels and lost unconsciousness. When I woke up I was in a strange room with her looking after me. For a few years I didn't remember anything about who I was or where I came from. When I was thirteen I asked her if there was any way she knew that I could get back those memories. That's when she told me about Folknar and one thing led to another and now I'm here."  
  
"Whoa... you guys must be some of the weirdest people on this world," Trunks replied. "Anyway, Goku," he turned towards the Super Saiya-jin and fills him in on what has happened in the last day. "Cell's holding a tournament somewhere in ten days. Do you think you can beat him?"  
  
"I don't now. I haven't seen him in his Perfect form yet. I'll go visit him and tell you." Goku raises his index and middle finger to his head and fazes out after a few seconds. Surprisingly though, he fazes right back in exactly were he had been before he had fazed out.  
  
Goku looks up and blinks in surprise. "Whoa, that's weird..." Everyone looks at him funnily.  
  
"That was quick, Otou-san," Gohan replies.  
  
"But I never saw him!"  
  
"What do you mean, you never saw him?" Yamcha looks very surprised.  
  
"Well, I locked onto the strongest ki and did the Instantaneous Movement technique, but I fazed back in here."  
  
"That must mean that some one here is stronger than Cell!" Krillen looked really happy as he made that announcement. Grabbing Gohan by the forearms, he started doing a ring-around-the-rosi dance.  
  
"Yeah, but who?" Piccolo brought a stop to Krillen's victory dance.  
  
All eyes looked at Goku. "What?"  
  
"Who is it?!" Everyone screams/asks at him.  
  
"Sheesh, give me a sec...," Goku brought his index and middle finger to his forehead again. "Hmmm... Got 'em!" He looked up at the others. "I'll transport close to the one that has the highest power." With that he fazes out.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter and Emerald Star both jump slightly as Goku fazes back right in-between them. Goku looks up at them. "Well, it seems to be one of these two. Emerald, could you please walk to the left and Jupiter, could you please walk to the right till your both at the end of the platform?" They both complied and Goku fazes out again.  
  
Surprisingly enough though he fazes right back in the exact middle of the two. Looking up at the crowd. "Umm... I can't tell which one is stronger." He laughs and puts his hand behind his head and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry guys."  
  
Piccolo looks thoughtful. "Son, each time you fazed, you were in the exact middle of them. Could it be possible that they have the same level?"  
  
Goku blinks for a few moments. "Hey, your right! They have the same level, but since I don't know either of them well enough, I can't lock onto the individual unless their a quarter of a planet away from each other!"  
  
"Hey Emerald! Watch this!" everyone looks over to the shouting Cosmic Sailor as she raises her index and middle finger to her forehead. After a few seconds, she fazes out. Fazing back in right next to Emerald she laughs gaily. "Man, what a rush!" She smiles wickedly and her sky blue eyes twinkle merrily, "I guess I'm going to win from now on when we play hide-and-seek."  
  
Emerald pouts, "No fair!" Suddenly she perks up. "But you'd have to tag me first!" Emerald Star flies out of arm reach above Cosmic Sailor Jupiter's head.  
  
"Were doomed," Krillen flatly states as he watches the playing teenagers.  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*  
  
* Hoshi Emerarudo-That's her name when converted roughly into Japanese. Backwards, it means Emerald Star.  
  
Well, that's the end for Chapter 1. Tell me how you liked it! Oh, and could some one tell me how you spell the short bald dude's name correctly? I'd really like to get the spelling right in the next chapter.  



	2. Prelude to Cell Games, Part I

Hmm... Yes, this is WAY after Crystal Tokyo. There's another story (Make that three) that talk about the character Cosmic Sailor Jupiter in more detail. I've already got the main one posted (At least, all the chapters I have done) but they're in the Sailor Moon category or under my bio name. It also centers around my other characters, the Cosmic Sailor Senshi.  
  
Ok people, this is mostly humor and a bit short. Just felt that there needed to be a two part interlude between the appearance of my two characters and the Big Battle. It will mostly focus on what Emerald Star does (Sorry, but I already have three or four series planned out around Cosmic Sailor Jupiter!). Bye-bye! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: Umm... it's mine! No, wait, everything centering around my two characters is mine! The other stuff is Akira Toriyama's! (Did I spell that right?)  
  
Anything in [ ] is a character thinking.  
  
Alternate Cell Game  
Chapter 2 - Prelude to Cell Game, Part I  
By: Emerald Star  
  
The group had split up since then, agreeing to train their hardest for the game, though Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen had all agreed that they were not going to interfere in the training of the stronger Saiya-jins and that they were going to come just to watch the game.  
  
The Saiya-jins and Piccolo were staying on the lookout to train in the Room of Spirit and Time, except Goku and Gohan, who said they didn't need to.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter and Emerald Star had both decided not to stay, but said they would both fight, making some of the males laugh internally (Oh, you know, like Vegita and Yamcha for instance) and making those guys wonder what the girl's would do if they messed up their make-up.  
  
Emerald had gone off on her own to try and find the ring were the fight was going to be held well Cosmic Sailor Jupiter had gone home using the Sailor Teleport. Before they left, however, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter had asked for a piece of paper and pen. Mr. Popo, being the prepared guy that he is, supplied them with it. She had scribbled something down and handed it to Emerald Star with the parting comment of, "You'll be needing this in about a day." Emerald, knowing Cosmic Sailor Jupiter's uncanny ability to call things like this just right, had glanced at it and stuffed it in one of the pockets of her pants. Krillen, wanting to know more about these girls, asked Cosmic Sailor Jupiter if he could come with her. Smiling, she had agreed and had griped his shoulder as she called out the phrase and left just as she had come in.  
  
Emerald was getting bored fast. She new the general area where Cell was, but she was having difficulty finding the ring. Every time she went up to a farmer or someone and asked, they would stare at her for a moment, and either laugh in her face saying that she was definitely NOT built to fight and that she should go run home to mommy or scream in terror at the mention of Cell and run away. (A/N: Incase your wondering now what type of build she has, I'm telling you now that you can't really SEE any muscle on her, even though she's wearing skin tight clothes. I'll have a picture of her up on the little author bio.)  
  
Well, like I said, she couldn't find the ring, so she decided to hang out with Jupie-chan instead. A sudden thought struck her mind. [Why does Robin (A/N: Emerald knows Cosmic Sailor Jupiter's real first name because it never actually changes as Robin progresses into the next life. Only her last name changes. Go fig.) hate me calling her that?] But shrugging it off, Emerald Star hovered into the air and took out the piece of paper in her hands. As she had guessed, it was Robin's current home address. Orienting herself, she flew East.  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
It took her longer than expected to find East City. She'd had to ask directions from people more than once, and had found out early to hide her tail and approach them from the ground instead of the air. Her sensitive Saiya-jin ears still rang slightly from the first persons reaction to her normal way of travel.  
  
The city was huge to her, who only remembered the urban (now considered rural by most people) cities from a thousand years before. Pausing at a food stand, Emerald asked where she could find Pony Drive. After thanking the man for directions, she headed that way. However, being female around so many shops, she immediately started having her attention wonder to the windows of the stores. Walking up to one that had a big sign over it saying Toy's 'R Our World, she peered into the window and saw items that either came from the sweetest of dreams a child could have to things that closely resembled the spawns from hell. Like that one big purple plush thing she recoiled from almost immediately once she read the bold print on the box. It said 'Tickle me Barney'. Since she didn't know what a 'Tickle me Barney' was, she was startled at the strong feeling that it would be so 'Right' to ki blast the thing to bits.  
  
However, even a thousand years ago it was considered impolite to blow merchant's items that you didn't own up sky high. So, instead she continued on her way, thinking how great the feeling of blowing the purple THING up would have been. Or those Tele-watch-ya-ma-call-its. Unconsciously Emerald licks her lips at the thought. [Wonder if Jupie-chan has any of those she can let me have?]  
  
Emerald Star snaps out of the day dream as she notices people staring at her as she passed. Or, more pointedly, her tail, which was jerking back and forth at the thought of blowing those hell spawns up. Not stopping, she rewinds it around her waist, making it look like a furry belt. Some people's eyes rolled and they promptly fell over in a faint as a small annoying kid cried out, "Mommy, mommy, did you see that? Did you see that? That lady has a TAIL!" Some of the elders however were glaring at her and muttering something akin to 'punk' and other things under their breath.  
  
Emerald was kind of startled to the mixed reactions she was getting from these people. So to get away from their stares, she decided to run the rest of the way to Jupie-chan's house. The onlookers gasped in astonishment as one second she's there and then the next, gone.  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Walking up to the door, Emerald Star rang the bell and stepped back. She didn't wait long as a small girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door and smiled at her. She was wearing the cutest dress that depicted a bunch of small bunny rabbits on it. Smiling back, Emerald crouched down to her level and looked her in the eye. "Hi, I'm looking for Robin, do you know where she is?"  
  
The girl just kept smiling at her.  
  
Concerned, Emerald repeated the question.  
  
The blonde kept smiling.  
  
About to repeat the question again, footsteps alerted Emerald to the presence of another person behind the little girl. Looking up she noticed a tall, skinny, light complexion, blonde lady with brown eyes looking at her. Dressed in black slacks and a white T-shirt, she bent down and hefted the little girl into her arms with a gentle smile.  
  
"Umm... Hi, my name's Emerald and I'm looking for Robin. Could you tell me where she is?"  
  
The lady directed her attention to Emerald with a smile. "She's in the backyard with her bald friend." Emerald sweat dropped. True, he was bald, but that was kind a rude just calling him the bald guy... "You can go through the gate." Emerald thanked her and went around the house and through the gate.  
  
"Can't you tell me just a bit more about yourself than that?" The voice that asked that question sounded almost identical to Krillen's.  
  
"Hmm... Nope! That's all I'm telling you. If you want to find out more, go to the library. I'm sure there's still some document's and legends left over about me." That sounded definitely like Jupie-chan. Always trying to create a mysterious aura just for the fun of seeing the aggravation of those around her.  
  
Emerald turned the corner of the house and saw Robin in a T-shirt with a unicorn stamped on it talking to Krillen, who was still dressed in his orange gi. They were sparring very lightly while talking. "Robin-chan! I'm baaack!"  
  
Robin gasped in sarcastic astonishment. "Why, Emerald-san, I never thought you'd be here. (Dramatic pause) Oh, wait a minute, wasn't it I that gave you my address? How forgetful of me."  
  
Robin signaled for a stop. The two broke away, not even having raised a sweat they had been sparring so lightly. [Probably so they wouldn't cause any property damage.]  
  
"Well, I couldn't find the ring, so I'm going to have to travel with you there." Emerald sat down heavily in one of the white plastic lawn chairs on the patio around the table. "Oh, and who was that little girl and lady I met at the door?"  
  
Robin and Krillen both took seats as well. Robin stretched a bit before she replied. "The little one is the shrimp, my sister Tina. She doesn't know how to speak yet. The lady's my mother, Orphelia. (She paused for a moment.) Weird though, I don't look a thing like them."  
  
"Ok. Um... What's a 'Tickle me Barney' and a Tele-what-cha-ya-ma-call-it?" Emerald Star looked quizzically over at Robin.  
  
Robin shuddered. "Well, a 'Tickle me Barney' is an electronic toy that most toddlers like. It's also one of the things that most parents fear. Same thing with a Teletubie, only their not electronic yet. (Thank God!)"  
  
"Oh, so that's why I wanted to blow those things up!" Emerald smiles well Krillen coughs lightly.  
  
"Um, so what's your story?" Krillen looks at me inquisitively.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell ya," Krillen looks enthused, "but only if you come shopping with me! I want to get a set of clothes that fit in to the area, you know?"  
  
Krillen looks her up and down, noticing the alien out fit she was wearing. "Ya, I guess that's reasonable..." He notices the glint of excitement in her eyes and immediately regrets his decision.  



	3. Prelude to Cell Games, Part II

Author's Note: Yea, yea, this is a bit late, but I couldn't help it with all the house cleaning... Anyway, normal disclaimers apply, I don't own anything accept the character's Emerald Star and Cosmic Sailor Jupiter. Anyway, on to the fic! And make SURE to read the note at the bottom if you want to read the next chapter!  
  
Alternate Cell Game  
Chapter 3 - Prelude to Cell Game, Part II  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Robin was also grinning madly at Krillen, and only then did he realize the trap he and all other males feared. He had accepted the invitation to accompany a 'girl' shopping, and not only any girl, but a late 'teenage' girl. Just were had his mind gone in those last few moments? Oh yea, they it had been checking out Emerald's neon green two piece shirt and pants suit that smarted the eyes with a weighted black under shirt and neon green short open sleeveless vest with gold stylization circling and twinning around the neon green pieces. (For a black and white, see my bio page.) Not to mention her cute butt...  
  
Mentally, Krillen was hitting his head against a wall, repeating the words, [Baka, baka, baka...] over and over.  
  
Krillen's 'good angel conscious': [Serves you right for checking her out and not paying attention...]  
  
Krillen: [Oh, shut up!]  
  
Krillen was brought out of this internal punishment/conversation by the snapping of fingers from Robin's direction. "Hey, Emerald, almost forgot. How are you going to pay for those clothes?"  
  
"Oh, I still have money here," Emerald stood up as she crammed her hands in her pockets and started to root around for her money. She eventually came up with a brown drawstring pouch and opened it onto the table, spilling the contents. Small thin disks of gold fell onto the table, spreading across the table with triangular silver flat coins.  
  
"Uh... Emerald-san, those aren't current currency anymore..."  
  
"What?! No way! When did they change the money system?!"  
  
*Sweat drops* "500 years ago it went from coinage to paper and then in the last half century it went from paper to plastic."  
  
"Plastic? What's plastic?"  
  
"Uh... Never mind. We'll just put it all on my account."  
  
"OK! Well, shall we get going?" Emerald sweeps the coins back into the bag and drew it closed, stashing it back into her pocket.  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Krillen walked slowly around, looking down at his shoes to see where he was going. The reason for this was that he was loaded down with boxes that the two girls he was chaperoning had bought.  
  
"You know, Emerald, you may have a chest protector, but I need one for the game. Where do you think I'll find one?"  
  
Krillen's ears perked up. "Emerald doesn't have a chest protector!"  
  
Robin looks behind her at the pile of box's with legs. "Yes, she does. What do you think that vest of hers is for? Just style? It's a chest protector."  
  
"No way! The material's to flimsy for that!"  
  
"Have you even touched her clothes? They're as hard as steel, Krillen! Highly inflexible! They just look flimsy cause their covered over with a neon-green fur of some kind. Notice the gold stylization? That's just where there isn't any fur."  
  
Emerald glanced over at Robin. "Getting back on subject, I thought that Sailor outfit you wore had a chest protector built into it. So why are you asking where to find one?"  
  
Robin blushed. "Hehe, forgot about that. I don't want to wear the fuku to the game. The mini-skirt would make me feel so... embarrassed."  
  
"So why don't you henshi before the fight and just change out of the skirt and put on some green long pants?"  
  
Robin hesitated for a moment before smiling. "You know, I think that would work. I'd have to have someone undue the back bow to detach the skirt. But I don't have the right colored pants. Let's go shopping for a pair!"  
  
Krillen groaned.  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
It was two hours later and the two girls had finally taken pity on Krillen and had agreed it was getting to late for shopping. After stopping off at Robin's house to unload the purchases in her room, they had gone out to Applebee's for dinner, Robin's treat.  
  
They had ordered and were waiting for the food to come. In the meantime an interesting conversation had been hit upon...  
  
"Where DO you get all of your money?!" Krillen asked, exasperatedly.  
  
"SHHHHH!! Do you WANT to get mugged, cu-ball?" Robin said in a low whisper, looking nervously about her.  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"No, you resemble that!"  
  
"Do not!  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"Do TO!"  
  
"Do Not, do Not, do Not!"  
  
"Do To, do To, do To!"  
  
"Would you two stop acting like a pair of spoiled children?!" Emerald cried out standing up, making every one in the establishment stare at her. Embarrassed, she sat back down.  
  
"Do not," Krillen whispered. Robin just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, Krillen, ask your first question before dinner gets here."  
  
"Ok," Krillen takes a sip from his Pepsi. "What's your real name? I mean, I thought all Saiya-jin's were named after food or something."  
  
"Well, uh," Emerald looked away with a slight blush to her cheeks. "It's Dim Sama."  
  
"Oh, I see why you wanted to be named Emerald Star then. Dim Sama isn't very flattering, is it?"  
  
"Actually, Emerald Star is the name of the planet I was born on. When Robin here found me in my space pod, the pod was repeating 'Hoshi Emerarudo' over and over because it had a short circuit. She figured it was my name and since it sounded Japanese she translated it to English. Oh, and call me Emerald Star, it's a lot less embarrassing."  
  
"Ok." Krillen took another sip of his Pepsi. "You said you were sent off when you were ten. If so, how come your still wearing those clothes? Do they stretch or something?"  
  
Robin laughed and Emerald gave her a dirty look. Sighing, Emerald looked back at Krillen. "No, the material doesn't stretch. When I was ten I had my last growth spurt just before I was sent off."  
  
"You mean you haven't had a grown since you were ten? Just how old are you?"  
  
Robin looked dirtily at Krillen. "Krillen, do you WANT to live? Cause if so, don't EVER ask that question when your on a date."  
  
Emerald Star put a hand on Emerald's shoulder. "I'm not sure, Krillen. I'm some where between sixteen and eighteen biologically. I lost track somewhere in the negative dimension of the Room of Spirit and Time."  
  
"How come your so smart? I thought stupidity was inherent in the Saiya-jin race."  
  
Emerald Star was chuckling. "Yes, stupidity is kind of inherent in the Saiya-jin race. However, my parents were two scientists, and I'm told often that I take after them. Though, I must say, I like being a warrior more than a scientist."  
  
Dinner came and the conversation was stopped as the threesome chowed down. Robin had a chicken strip platter, Krillen a medium steak, and as for Emerald Star, well, *chuckle*, you don't really wanna know...  
  
Ok, FINE, so maybe you DO wanna know! Well, she had 16 orders of cheese sticks, 30 orders of the chicken strip platter, 20 cheese burgers, 20 plain burgers, 30 hotdogs (And don't tell me they don't have hotdogs! EVERYONE HAS HOTDOGS!), 40 medium rare steaks, and 50 gallons of ice water. Feeling better now? GOOD!  
  
Oh, I forgot, there's always desert! They all had and oreo cookie shake, though Emerald Star wanted twenty of them, Robin pointed to the slightly traumatized cooks and whispered "No!" real loudly (at least Saiya-jin wise) in Emerald Star's ear. Emerald frowned but agreed.  
  
Well, after Robin paid for the dinner, and was asked never to bring Emerald there again, the three were walking back to Robin's house.  
  
"So," Krillen asked, "how did you become a Super Saiya-jin, Emerald?"  
  
"Hmm?" Emerald looked up from the three scoop ice cream cone she had had Robin get for her at an ice cream stand they hand passed. "Oh ya, Gohan said something about that to. What's a Super Saiya-jin?"  
  
Krillen shot her a glance. "A Super Saiya-jin is when a person with Saiya-jin blood kind of transforms from their natural state, you know, black hair and black eyes, into a different state, blond hair and teal blue eyes with a massive ki increase. In order to do this, the Saiya-jin in question usually has to experience tremendous rage."  
  
"Hmm, and you think since I have blonde hair and teal blue eyes that I'm a Super Saiya-jin? Sorry, but I was born this way."  
  
"You were BORN as a Super Saiya-jin?!"  
  
"Hmmm, guess so," Emerald said after she licked at her ice cream.  
  
"So what happened to your parents?"  
  
"Mom died in child birth, father was so upset 'cause they had a bond and all that he went insane and had to be restrained. I was basically raised by the inhabitants of Hoshi Emerarudo. Anyway, their dead by now, so it doesn't really matter."  
  
Tight, awkward silence till they get to Robin's house.  
  
"Well," Robin said, "I guess you guys can camp out back. There's some hammocks in the way back of the yard. Have fun!"  
  
Robin skipped into the house and left the two people to their own devices.  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Yea! Finished this one, and the next will be out on Wednesday! Oh, and important note! Anyone that actually WANTS to find out what's gonna happen next, when I upload the fourth chapter, I'm moving the story over to the Dragon Ball Z section, due to the fact that this story only has one actual 'Sailor Scout' and that person is an original character of my own creation. Which basically means you don't even need to know the Sailor Moon story in depth. So, see ya in the Dragon Ball Z section, people!  
  
--Emerald Star ^_^  



	4. Good Riddance to Bad Rubbish

Alternate Cell Game  
Chapter 4 - Good Riddance to Bad Rubbish  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Ok, it's been ten days already! Krillen left Robin and Emerald Star to their devices and visited Goku and Gohan, everyone trained really, really hard, Dende became Kami-sama, new Dragon Balls were created, yata yata yata, everyones at the ring accept Emerald Star and Cosmic Sailor Jupiter when a bright emerald green light splits the heavens and lands on the ground, revealing Robin in her Sailor Senshi uniform minus skirt and wearing green puffy pants and no back bow. Now, on to the story!  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter landed to the right of the ring, letting the teleport beam she had created vanish. As she looked around, she noticed that everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Hi!" Everyone blinked kind of strangely at her and Emerald, who had been teleported with her.  
  
The anchor man snapped out of it and gestured at the camera man to follow, sidling towards Cosmic Sailor Jupiter. "So what's your name? If you are planning on just watching, you should go home, this far to dangerous for a mere girl." He shoved the mike in her direction.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter bristled at that last remark. In a motion so quick that the ordinary man couldn't see it and the camera didn't even see a blur, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought him face to face with her. She growled animal like at him and said, "I'm Bishojo Senshi, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter. I am no 'mere girl' but probably the strongest human alive. I'm here to participate in the Cell Game if something goes wrong."  
  
She threw him away from her with a flick of her wrist. Luckily for the anchor man she didn't want to kill him. She looked around at the gathering of people and stopped as her eyes saw Gohan. [Oh my, he looks just as cute as when I saw him the first time...] She blushes slightly.  
  
"Looks like I didn't have to come after all. There's already two people here who could beat Cell, no contest."  
  
"And one of those two is Mr. Satan, correct?" The announcer pointed to Mr. Satan, who was standing in the ring showing off.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter blinked and looked over at the 'World Champion of Martial Arts'. She looked back at the announcer and laughed. "That fool? You really have a sense of humor. He wouldn't last two seconds against Cell if Cell really wanted to kill him. He can't even do a regular ki blast for crying out loud. And look at the way he built his muscles! I bet the only training he gave himself was in the gym! The guys speed must really suck. Please, excuse me for a moment."  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter stepped onto the ring and walked over to Mr. Satan. She stopped in front of him and noticed he was about a head taller. "Excuse me sir, but if your going to enter this game, I'm going to have to knock you out and forcibly drag you out of the ring."  
  
Mr. Satan looked down at her. "You've got to be kidding me. Don't you know who I am? I'm Mr. Satan, the World Champion of Martial Arts! I'm entering this tournament."  
  
"Then, I'm sorry," in a movement so quick the camera only saw a blur, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter appeared behind Mr. Satan and hit him lightly in the back of the head. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
The anchor man gapped as Cosmic Sailor Jupiter bent down and hoisted his body onto her back. She stood up and winked at the group of warriors. "I'll be back in a few, please don't start without me. Oh, and when his tag team comes, tell them to leave and go to South City hospital. This fool will be checked in there." She smiled and looked up at the sky. "Sailor Teleport!" In a column of emerald green light, she disappeared into the sky with Mr. Satan.  
  
The announcer turned back to the camera. "Uh, in an unexpected turn of events, it would seen that another contestant K.O.ed Mr. Satan. We have been requested to hold off the tournament until the return of this mysterious senshi named Cosmic Sailor Jupiter."  
  
In a repeat of her former entrance, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter reappeared to the right of the ring as a megaphone shouted out "Now lets be happy!" Everyone looked to see a big air van in pink descend to the ground. Sighing, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter walks over to Mr. Satan's tag team.  
  
As she arrives at the door, it opens and emits three figures, two boys and a girl. After a fast talk with them, they get back in, turn the van on, and head south.  
  
"Alright now, lets get this game under way!" She walks over to the left side of the rind and exchanges pleasentries with the Z senshi, Mariana no Trunks, Vejita, and Emerald Star. Although, all she got out of Vejita was a humph in return.  
  
Standing next to Emerald Star, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter smiles at Gohan but makes a general remark. "You guys can go first if you like."  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Short, ne? Well, what did you expect out of me for two chapters in a week? I do have a little thing called a social life, you know! Any way, it seemed a good place to stop anyhow, after all, I did what the title said. Don't worry Mr. Satan fans, he'll be back. After all, I have to have SOMEONE take credit other than the Z fighters for killing Cell, if they do. I don't want Gohan or co to be swamped with lovely girls and media. *Gets angry just thinking about stupid blonde ditz' around HER Gohan-sama. Not to mention that cute hunk Mariana no Trunks.*  
  
Type ya later!  
  
--Emerald Star ^_^  



	5. Goku Vs Cell

Authors Note: Been having Family Emergencies lately, so I haven't had time to write. However, this is the first chance I've gotten to update, so I'm doing it, even though the chapter isn't finished. After Finals, I'll finish the chapter and update it. See ya then!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did. Own Emerald Star and Cosmic Sailor Jupiter though. Also own whatever little items Cosmic Sailor Jupiter has. *smirks*  
  
Authors Note: I use a defense technique called 'Silence Dome'. This is a take off from Sailor Saturn's original defense called the 'Silent Wall'. I couldn't use the Silent Wall for this because the Silent Wall has the user of the glaive in constant touch of the glaive for it to work, and is a temporary defense. This would defeat the purpose of this fic if my character was always just standing there and repeating 'Silent Wall' over and over. It's totally made up, and I don't care who uses it. After all, there's only so many energy attacks and defense names out there, it would be totally unfair to say that someone can't use them.  
  
Alternate Cell Game  
Chapter 5 - Goku vs Cell  
By: Emerald Star  
  
"You sure you don't mind?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure," replied Cosmic Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Well, then, I'll go first, if that's ok with the rest of ya!"  
  
Everyone said an affirmative accept Vejita, who just crossed his arms and gave a non-commental humph.  
  
Goku took it as an ok and walked forward. "Now watch me real close, Gohan." He entered the ring. He walked slowly forward to look Cell straight in the face with a confident smile on his lips. Cell just smiled confidently as well and dropped his arms from their crossed position.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter looked over at the news crew and sighed lightly. Taking a small pen out from her dimensional pocket behind her back, she tossed it into the air. "Moon Power! Morph into the Silence Glaive of Sailor Saturn!"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at her as if she had flipped, even Cell and Goku. The pen let out a pop sound at the top of its arc and let out a bright pink cloud like a capsule did when opening. The cloud slimed and lengthened until it disappeared and revealed a slim staff slightly taller then Cosmic Sailor Jupiter with a wicked curve to it on the top in the general shape of a capital G. The staff fell into her waiting hands as she calmly straightened it from its horizontal position.  
  
She walked over to the news crew and smiled at them. "Don't touch the glaive, please, you might get shocked." With that she planted the staff butt first into the ground around them and held onto it, a look of concentration on her face. "Silence Dome!(read 2nd Authors Note)" A purple energy ball started to form on the very tip of the glaive and shot out a thin beam that blazed upward for about four feet. There, it seemed to shatter and arc outwards like the bars of a cage till they hit the ground eight feet away in radius. The bars thickened as more energy was put into them and then seemed to stretch out to the other bars to their right, in a clockwise manner until the three were covered by a half sphere of purple energy.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter smiled at the frightened news crew and walked over to the edge of the shield. "Oh," she said looking over her shoulder, "and I wouldn't try to touch this shield if I were you. Only people with Saturn blood can enter and exit the dome. Anyway, be safe!" With that she walked right through the shield as if it was total air.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter walked back to Emerald Star's side and smirked at the Z-senshi, Emerald Star, Cell, Vejita, and Mariana no Trunks. "What? I have a couple of secrets up my sleeve ya know. It's not like I have to tell you EVERYTHING about me!"  
  
"What ever, anyway, Goku, lets begin!" Cell cried. With that, the two contestants were off. Goku speed forward, punching at Cell, but Cell just ducked, only to receive a knee in the face. Flying back a bit, the two continued, jumping into the air to battle. Getting close range they did a combo of punches and kicks, neither landing a hit. Then Goku faked with his left in Cell's face well throwing his right into Cell's solar plexus. Cell retaliated by punching Goku in the face, sending him backwards.  
  
When Goku righted himself, he looked around, trying to find his opponent. "Right behind you," Cell whispered into his ear, causing the Saiya-jin's eyes to widen. Cell blasted him in the back, sending him down into the ring. Goku flipped a couple times and then landed on a crouched position. Cell came down after him.  
  
"Why isn't father going all out?" Gohan looked perplexed as he watched the fight.  
  
"Because it's only a warm up Gohan-san. Your father's gonna go all out right about... Now." Cosmic Sailor Jupiter said, as Goku did a Zanzo-ken (is that the right word for it?) right behind Cell and kicked him out of the ring. As Cell fell, Krillen whooped. That is, until Cell stopped his descent by forcing his ki down.  
  
Cell raised himself back into the ring and Goku smirked. "I knew you couldn't be THAT easy to beat."  
  
Cell grinned and the two were off again back into the air.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter was starting to get fidgety, glancing around the area nervously. Emerald noticed. "What's up, Jupie-chan?"  
  
"Don't call me that. We should leave the area. Now," Cosmic Sailor Jupiter said, turning around and looking away from the ring. "Over to that cliff should be far enough."  
  
Emerald looked at Cosmic Sailor Jupiter for a few seconds as Goku and Cell continued to duke it out. She was snapped out of it as Cosmic Sailor Jupiter looked over at her and waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello, Earth calling Emerald, come in Emerald."  
  
"Let's get going. How long do we have?" Emerald replied, looking nervously at Goku and Cell, who were now exchanging punches and kicks in the air behind the Z-senshi.  
  
"Don't know, I'd say half a minute at most," Cosmic Sailor Jupiter replied.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for! Let's move!" Emerald levitated and flew off to the cliff, making a few of the Z-senshi look after her. Cosmic Sailor Jupiter brought her index and middle finger to her forehead. "I suggest you all follow," she said just before she teleported away.  
  
The Z-senshi thought that the girls were chickening out (they didn't pay attention to their conversation) and kept watching the fight between Cell and Goku which had now moved to above them in the air. They paused for a moment as Cell talked to Goku in a low voice.  
  
"MOVE AWAY FROM THE RING!" Goku's voice rang out clear and strong as Cell powered up a ki-blast. The Z-senshi looked startled for a second but then hauled butt out of there.  
  
Cell released the blast and a few moments later after the dust settled down, the fighters looked around. Their was nothing left of the ring at all.  
  
Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, and Piccolo looked a bit shaken at this. Indeed, even the others were, though they hid it a bit better. They had all arranged themselves back on the cliff that Emerald Star and Cosmic Sailor Jupiter had picked out. Mariana no Trunks was standing right next to them.  
  
"How'd you know that was coming?" He asked in shock as he stared at the two in new respect.  
  
Emerald Star looked at Cosmic Sailor Jupiter and raised an eyebrow. Cosmic Sailor Jupiter looked at her perturbed, looked at Trunks, and sighed. "I can see slightly into the future, about an hour or two on a day that doesn't have any significant or world shaking choices to be made. However, on days when such is not so, I can see perhaps a minute or two into the future, but it's usually very cloudy. It's the remnants of an old power I used to have that was striped from me when I was sentenced. I used to be able to see year's into the future."  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*  
TBC...  



End file.
